


Phineas and Ferb x Stranger Things

by kawe_uncensored



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eleven | Jane Hopper Returns from the Upside Down, F/F, F/M, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, Minor Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia, Oblivious Phineas Flynn, Phineas and Ferb References, Snow Ball (Stranger Things), Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things Spoilers, The Upside Down, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawe_uncensored/pseuds/kawe_uncensored
Summary: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher witnessed Will Byers' vanishing and lied about it. A year later, they are still friends with Will due to their shared PTSD.Meanwhile, Candace finds herself seeking comfort in Steve Harrington and Dustin Henderson while trying to stay the hell away from Billy Hargrove.Lastly, Nancy Wheeler and Isabella Garcia Shapiro seek Jonathan Byers' help to shed their good girl personas and expose the lab for good.





	Phineas and Ferb x Stranger Things

Chapter One  
October 1983  
“Phineas!”  
The cries of Will Byers weren’t being heard in our world unbeknownst to him.  
“Ferb?! Where’s Dustin? This isn’t funny you guys!”  
Phineas and Ferb booked it in the opposite direction. This wasn’t part of the plan. This was not something either of them wanted to today or at all for that matter.  
Phineas, the redhead, decided to go after Will but Ferb grabbed him, “Maybe we should help him?”  
“Ferb.” the other boy whispered, “I know what we’re going to do today. And I think it involves tampering with a crime scene.”  
-  
The next day...  
“Week’s detention? Again!” Lindonna Flynn-Fletcher was floored by how much trouble her son Phineas could get into during detention.  
“But mom! Ferb and I were going just trying to prove a point to Mr. Clarke. It’s not my fault Dustin Henderson can’t keep his mouth shut!”  
“So you hit him?” Lindonna asked in awe.  
“I-”  
“I don’t care, Phineas.” she continued, “You’re going to be apologizing to Dustin and those other boys. And then you are going over to the Wheelers’ for D&D again.”  
“But Mom! Ferb and I were going to-”  
The phone rang, “Hold that thought, Phineas!”  
Unfortunately, Candace got to the phone first, “Hey, Steve. Didn’t think you’d… MOM JOYCE BYERS IS ON THE PHONE!”  
“Hello? No, Will isn’t here. Phineas have you seen Will?”  
Phineas actually hung out with Will and his friends a lot during school but they weren’t that close.  
“I uh saw him before school let out but I haven’t been to Mike’s in months.” 

Lie. Phineas and Ferb saw him last night. They saw him vanish.

“No. Joyce.” Lindonna said, “I haven’t seen him. No, I will. Tell Jonathan Candace will pick him up until he’s found… no problem Joyce… take care… if you need anything, let me know.”  
-  
“Hey, losers.” Phineas said, “You seen Will?” Act natural.  
“No,” Mike sighed, “And why are you talking to us anyway, Phin? Don’t you hate us?”  
Lucas cleared his throat, “Dude, Phin’s cool. He invented the wrist-rocket, remember?”  
Dustin laughed, “He didn’t actually.”  
Ferb Fletcher, who barely spoke out of shyness, opened his mouth, “Actually, I came up with that idea.”  
As Phineas turned around to leave, Troy Harrington and his goons immediately began to harass his friends. He had to admit Mike “Frogface” was kind of clever but calling Lucas “Midnight” was racist and calling Dustin “Toothless” was a dick move.

“Hey, asshole!” Phineas said, punching Troy, “Stay the fuck away from them or I will make sure I invent something that makes you disappear like Will.”

“Okay, okay…” Troy said, “Later losers.”


End file.
